The invention is directed to an apparatus and to a method for cleaning the inside of a cooking device having a cooking chamber and a blower chamber separated from the cooking chamber via air baffles, an impeller being arranged in the blower chamber for generating a conveying stream in the cooking chamber as well as in the blower chamber. At least one spray nozzle for spraying at least one fluid, such as cleaning agent, rinse agent, clear rinse agent, decalcification agent, water and/or the like, faces toward the impeller.
For example, DE 28 42 771 A1 discloses an apparatus of the type wherein injection nozzles for a fluid cleaning agent are directed into the intake stream of a blower. The effect of the cleaning agent can thereby be improved by adding a steam generator, a heating element and/or a blower.
Further, EP 0 652 405 B1 also discloses a cleaning device of the type wherein cleaning agent and/or rinse water is or, respectively, are in turn sprayed into the intake region of an impeller via a spray nozzle.
An object of the present invention is to develop an apparatus of the type as well as the method of the type described above such that it is more efficient, particularly by reduction of components that must be introduced into a cooking device for the purpose of a cleaning and removed therefrom after a cleaning, and by reduction of the amount of required cleaning agent, rinse agent, clear rinse agent, decalcification agent, water and/or the like, which not only saves costs but is also environmentally friendly. With the invention, moreover, accessories of a cooking device, for example a rack as well as external tools, for example a spit, should be capable of being cleaned together with the interior of the cooking device.
The object directed to the apparatus is achieved according to the invention in that the spray jet of the at least one spray nozzle in the blower chamber is directed opposite the conveying stream of the impeller.
It can thereby be provided that the spray jet of the at least one spray nozzle is radially directed onto the impeller.
It can also be provided according to the invention that the at least one spray nozzle is embraced by a nozzle system that preferably comprises at least one nozzle ring concentrically arranged around the impeller.
It is thereby proposed according to the invention that a heating device is arranged between the at least one nozzle ring and the impeller.
Embodiments of the invention can be characterized in that the at least one spray nozzle is connected to at least one preferably manually fillable reservoir upon interposition of at least one pump.
It can thereby be provided that the at least one reservoir is connected to the cooking chamber upon interposition of at least one first valve, and the cooking chamber is connected to a drain upon interposition of at least one second valve, whereby the first and second valve are preferably implemented as one.
It is preferred to have a plurality of spray nozzles whose respective spray jets comprise impinging surfaces in the interior of the cooking device that overlap at least in regions.
A measuring and control system connected to the motor of the impeller, the at least one pump, the at least one valve, the at least one reservoir and/or the heating device for the control of a cleaning regimen can be provided according to the invention.
With the method of the invention, the spray jet of the at least one spray nozzle in the blower chamber is directed opposite the conveying stream of the impeller.
It can thereby be provided that a first time duration TB for a wetting of the walls of the cooking chamber, preferably including all built-in units in the cooking chamber, and/or of the blower chamber, preferably including all built-in units in the blower chamber, with the at least one fluid is defined via the amount M of the at least one fluid adhering to the walls and by the average precipitation velocity of the at least one fluid against the walls.
It is thereby proposed according to the invention that
M=dxc2x7A,
where d is the maximum film thickness of the fluid adhering to the walls and A is the surface of the walls,
v=F/A,
where F is the conveying stream of the at least one fluid to the at least one spray nozzle, and       T    B    =                    d        ·        γ            v        =          d      ·      γ      ·              A        F            
where xcex3=v/(lowest precipitation velocity) is the distribution error.
Developments of the invention can also be characterized in that the at least one fluid, at least partly upon employment of at least one pump, is circulated from at least one reservoir via the at least one spray nozzle and the impeller into the cooking chamber and is recirculated from the cooking chamber to the at least one reservoir, whereby the quantity of circulated fluid is preferably acquired, particularly in the at least one reservoir.
It can thereby be provided that at least one valve between the at least one reservoir, the cooking chamber and a drain is actuated dependent on a cleaning regimen.
It is also inventively proposed that a second time duration Tz is acquired within which the quantity of circulated fluid falls below a specific set value.
The invention also proposes improvements that are characterized by a cleaning phase wherein a first fluid in the form of a cleaning agent is distributed in the cooking chamberxe2x80x94preferably over a time duration determined from the first time duration TB and/or the second time duration Tzxe2x80x94by an acting phase for the cleaning agent and a rinsing phase wherein a second fluid in the form of rinsing agent, clear rinsing agent and/or water is distributed in the cooking chamberxe2x80x94preferably over a time duration determined from the first time duration TB and/or the second time duration Tz.
It can thereby be provided that, during the cleaning phase, the first fluid at least partially flows into the at least one reservoir via the at least one valve and, during the rinsing phase, the second fluid at least partially flows from the cooking chamber into the drain via the at least one valve.
A cleaning program that can be manually set and/or sequences automatically, preferably comprising at least one cleaning phase, one acting phase and/or one rinsing phase can likewise be inventively provided.
It is thereby inventively proposed that the cleaning program is controlled and/or regulated dependent on how dirty the interior of the cooking device is, on the speed of the impeller, on the conveying quantity of the at least one pump, on the position of the at least one valve, on the filling level of the at least one reservoir and/or on the temperature in the interior of the cooking chamber.
The invention is thus based on the surprising perception that essentially the complete interior of the cooking chamber, including all built-in units thereof, can be moistened with the fluid and, thus, can be cleaned due to a plurality of reflections and/or dispersions of the fluid as a result of spraying an impeller with fluid opposite its conveying stream.
Further features and advantages of the invention derive from the following specification, wherein an exemplary embodiment of the invention is explained in detail by way of example on the basis of schematic drawings.